Prague Love
by daejae.bae
Summary: Cinta pertama Yoo Youngjae, kembali dari kota seribu menara – Prague. Dan Prague telah merubahnya? - BL (BoyxBoy), DaeJae (DaehyunxYoungjae)
"Youngjae, siapa cinta pertamamu?"

Youngjae terdiam sejenak – menimang-nimang jawaban yang akan dilontarkannya. Cinta pertama? Selama ini ia masih mendapatinya dalam jawaban yang tak jelas. Teman sekolah dasar-nya? Sekolah menengah? Atau – siapa?

"Um, entah."

" _Yak,_ berapa banyak orang yang kau sukai sampai lupa dengan cinta pertamamu?" pekik _classmate_ yang menjadi teman sebangkunya sekaligus sahabatnya – Jeon Jungkook.

"Aku rasa teman sekolah menengahku. Tapi, kurasa bukan."

Jungkook mengernyitkan dahinya, "Jawabanmu sangat mengambang, tahu?"

Hening.

"Jadi kau sungguh tak tahu?"

Youngjae kembali membenarkan kacamatanya dan memangku dagunya pada tangannya, "Biar aku mengingat-ingat."

'... kudengar _Prague_ itu kota yang indah di Ceko ...'

 _Prague_ – Youngjae tertegun kala ia mendengar kota itu kembali mengiang di benaknya.

"A, aku tahu siapa cinta pertamaku sekarang."

"Sungguh? Siapa?" Jungkook melompat dari bangku, seakan antusias sekali ancap kali Youngjae berbicara tentang cintanya. Orang yang di kenalnya tak tertarik dengan dunia percintaan memiliki cinta pertama? Sungguh benar-benar beruntung orang yang menjadi cinta pertama pria berparas rupawan sekaligus genius di depannya.

" _Prague_ ,"

* * *

 **"Prague Love"**

One shot

.

 _First Jungie present_

.

 **Cast :**

Jung Daehyun

Yoo Youngjae

 **Author :**

Jungie " "

 **Summary :**

Cinta pertama Yoo Youngjae, kembali dari kota seribu menara – Prague. Dan Prague telah merubahnya?

 **Disclaimer :**

All cast is god and their parent own.

 **Warning :**

Boys Love! Don't like? Just tab 'close' and don't judge!

* * *

Youngjae mengusap matanya penat, bantal yang menjadi bantalan tidurnya serasa menempel berat pada kepalanya – pening. kepalanya Berputar bukan main dan seperti dugaannya anemia-nya menyerang kepalanya kembali. Ah, pria yang terbeludru selimut tebal itu sedikit bersyukur karena hari ini adalah hari liburnya, jadi dia bisa berlama-lama bangun dan menunggu rasa pusingnya mereda.

" _Aegi_ , bangunlah. Ini sudah siang." Suara lembut wanita paruh baya dari balik pintu kamarnya – ibunya.

Ketukan pintu kamarnya semakin membuat kepala Youngjae berdenyut. Dahinya berkerut dan jemarinya sedikit mencengkram kuat pelipisnya, "Tunggu sebentar, _Umma._ "

Senyap – mungkin saja ibunya sudah pergi dari balik pintu kamarnya. Youngjae menghela, mencoba membangkitkan tubuh kurusnya di tepi ranjang dan berehat sejenak.

"Youngjae, kau masih memakai piyamamu?" ujar ibu Youngjae sembari memolesi _slides_ roti tawar dengan selai kacang kesukaannya.

Namja itu membalas dengan anggukan, lagi pula hari ini libur bukan? Dan memangnya dia akan kemana liburan ini? Berdiam diri di rumah dan menyelesaikan semua pekerjaan rumahnya – seperti biasanya. Atau, tidur lagi?

"Yakin?" tanya ibunya yang semakin membuat Youngjae yang masih berantakan itu makin kesal. "Memangnya ada apa, _umma_?" Youngjae menarik dan segera merebahkan pantat pada bangku meja makannya.

Ibunya malah menyeringai. Hei, itu membingungkan, bukan? Dengan tujuan apa ibu menyeringai seperti itu, " _Ummaa_ ~ ayolah."

Ibu menaruh pisau makannya pada atas piring dan menekuk tangannya rapih di atas meja, "Bagaimana kalau akan ada tamu untukmu?" sekarang ibunya malah mengetuk-ngetuk jemarinya pendeknya pada meja.

Youngjae mengerutkan dahi sembari menyiapkan sarapan pagi dan menuangkan susu putih pada gelasnya, "Tamu?"

"Paman kesayanganmu, pulang dari _Prague_."

Niatnya untuk menggigit roti _sandwich_ -nya terurungkan, "Apa?! _Umma_ tak berbohong 'kan?"

"Untuk apa _umma_ berbohong, _eoh_?" jawab ibunya meyakinkan.

Youngjae memundurkan bangku meja makannya, mengabaikan segelas susu putih juga roti _sandwich_ yang jadi sarapan pagi dan berlari ke kamarnya kembali. Ny. Yoo terkikik melihat ekspresi terkejut menggemaskan dari anaknya. Tidak ada hal yang tak akan Youngjae bisa lakukan jika itu berurusan dengan 'pamannya' – pikir Ny. Yoo.

Berpenampilan acak-acakan di depan paman yang baru saja pulang dari _Prague_ bukan lelucon yang lucu baginya. Dan paman kesayangannya – kembali!

Pria yang berbalut kaus merah dan celana selutut itu menekuk kaki jenjangnya dan menaruh pada sofa empuk ruang depannya. Menunggu sesosok pria yang telah menghilang 4 tahun di _Prague_ , menagih janji ibunya yang telah bertutur jika pamannya akan benar-benar pulang ke tanah kelahirannya – Korea selatan.

Senyum tipis nampak samar dari belahan bibir manis Youngjae, rindu. Tak sabar rasanya segera bertemu paman tercinta dan menyambutnya dengan pelukan hangat juga berceloteh banyak tentang kuliahnya selama empat tahun di _Prague_ sana. Dengar-dengar, pamannya sudah lulus S2 disana. Youngjae tak henti-hentinya tersenyum – ia terlalu bahagia.

 _'Ting.. tong..'_

 _"Jeogiyo?"_

Youngjae terhenyak dari sofanya, sungguh ini suara yang ia rindukan. _"Ne_ , tunggu sebentar." Pria berkaki jenjang itu langsung melompat dari sofa dan berlari gontai membuka pintu masuk untuk seseorang yang memang ia tunggu sedaritadi.

Suara decitan pintu penuh debaran, Youngjae langsung berhamburan memeluk pria bersiluet kemeja putih, "Jung Daehyun _samcheon, bogoshipeoyo_." Harum semerbak dari tubuh pria bertubuh atletis itu menyeruak pada indera penciuman Yoo – parfum _givenchy_. Tak pernah berubah sejak dulu.

Belum lama Youngjae memeluk dan menyesapi aroma tubuh Daehyun, namja di depannya malah segera melepas pelukannya perlahan "Youngjae-ya, _naddo_." Youngjae mengenyiapkan matanya, jarang sekali pamannya hanya memeluknya kilat. Jadi _Prague_ membuatnya berubah?

" _Hyung,_ kenapa?" Youngjae menekuk wajahnya kecewa. Paman yang lebih sering ia panggil _hyung_ sekarang tersenyum tipis padanya "Perkenalkan, Youngjae. Ini pacarku." Daehyun menarik lembut seorang gadis di belakangnya mendekat padanya.

"Baek Sara" wanita itu tersenyum sembari mengulurkan tangan kanannya. Dagu tegas, mata lebar, dan lensa biru laut alaminya seakan makin membakar hati Youngjae. Oh, jadi Daehyun kembali dari _Prague_ hanya untuk memamerkan kekasih barunya? Lalu siapa dirinya untuk Daehyun?

Youngjae mengedarkan pandangannnya, mengamati tiap inci molek kekasih Jung Daehyun di depannya. Tidak, Yoo Youngjae tak mengaguminya – ia cemburu. Cemburu karena gadis di depannya beruntung – sangat beruntung. Yoo Youngjae bergeming sesaat, menyadari jika dirinya terlalu lama menatap _yeoja_ berperawakan apik itu hingga si orang yang ditatapi merasa agak risih dengan tatapannya.

Yoo Youngjae tersenyum kecut, tangannya meraih pergelangan lunglai gadis cantik yang menggantungkan tangannya pada udara "Yoo Youngjae,"

 _ **Flashback**_

"Kau sedih, _eoh_?" sebuah tangan kekar membelai surai kelam Youngjae yang tengah tersedu seraya memeluk dirinya sendiri.

" _Samcheon?_ " pria itu mendangakkan kepala dan nampak jelas mata sembab masih digelinangi airmata. Daehyun menghapus jejak airmata itu pada mata indah Youngjae. Youngjae, dengan tubuh yang masih sangat lengkap dengan atribut dan juga seragamnya tiba-tiba saja melempar tas sembarang pada lantai lalu berlari dan membanting pintu kamarnya keras, hingga ia tak sadar jika ada paman jauhnya datang ke rumah flat besar milik keluarga Yoo – menilik keadaan kemenakan manisnya yang baru saja masuk sekolah menengah pertama beberapa bulan lalu.

"Aku datang untukmu, kau malah pulang dengan tangisan seperti ini." Daehyun memeluk pinggang Youngjae. Meletakkan dagunya pada ceruk pria mungil didepannya dan menghirup aroma _shampoo_ bercampur peluh karena aktivitas sehari penuh yang menusuk perlahan hidung bangir Jung Daehyun.

Youngjae terhenyak, baru menyadari kedatangan mendadak pamannya ke flat miliknya. Youngjae segugupan, entah mulutnya seakan terjahit rapat hingga ia kesusahan berkata. Hidung Daehyun menusuk ceruknya, ia semakin membuat Youngjae kewalahan untuk membuka bibirnya.

"Hiks .. Jiho mem _-bully-_ ku, k, katanya aku sangat payah –" bibir Youngjae tergetar menahan isakan kecilnya. Ia menggigit bibirnya resah.

"k, karena aku tak pernah punya pacar dan mengerti b, bagaimana cara berciuman."

Kini Daehyun tersentak dari posisinya, hampir saja jantungnya copot dari tempatnya. Ia menatap kaget laki-laki yang masih sedikit tersedu tadi. Dan Youngjae pun meruntuki mulutnya yang kurang ajar menceritakan masalah sensitif ini pada pamannya. Anak menengah pertama tahu masalah 'ciuman' adalah hal yang sedikit horor untuk Daehyun. Mereka terlalu muda untuk mengerti bukan? "Jangan hiraukan kata temanmu, mereka belum cukup umur untuk berpikir mesum seperti itu. Haish, kuhajar juga dia." Orang yang lebih tua mengepalkan tangannya dan meninjukan pada telapaknya sendiri, ia menggeretakkan gigi-giginya seakan tak sabar memberi bogeman mentah ke wajah orang yang berani melukai keponakannya. Tak terima keponakannya ditindas seperti ini.

Youngjae menenggelamkan kepalanya pada kakinya dan tangan Daehyun tak henti mengusak helaian rambut Youngjae yang sedang kalut. Daehyun melingkarkan tangan kekarnya pada pinggang sempit Youngjae. Menyalurkan ketenangan dan mencoba membuat Youngjae menghentikan isakan tangisnya.

Youngjae memutar tuas lehernya, mencoba melirik Daehyun yang bersandar pada pundaknya dan membuat hidung mancungnya kembali menusuk kulit mulusnya "B, bolehkan aku memanggilmu _hyung_?" lirih Youngjae yang terekam jelas pada telinga yang sangat dekat beberapa senti darinya.

"Panggil apapun yang kau suka, aku tak keberatan," Daehyun mengeratkan tangan yang melingkar disekitar pinggangnya "asalkan jangan _noona_." Daehyun terkikik, mungkin ia mencoba menghibur agar Youngjae dapat sedikit menarik sudut bibirnya. Dan Daehyun gagal, air wajah Youngjae tak berubah.

Ia kembali meringkuk, bibirnya bergetar seakan ingin mengatakan sesuatu padanya " _H, hyung,_ bisakah .." ucapan namja manis itu menggantung.

"Bisakah?"

"B, bisakah .. ajari aku – berciuman?"

 _'Degg..'_

Daehyun membelalakan matanya, rasanya tak lazim jika sebagai paman ia mengajarkan hal tak benar itu pada kemenakannya sendiri. Seperti perasaan bersalah yang amat besar jika ini benar-benar terjadi.

"A, ah, Youngjae, sebaiknya kau ganti bajumu –"

" _Hyung_ , kau mengalihkan pembicaraanku?" Youngjae mengerutkan bibirnya kecewa. Seakan menganggap tutur Youngjae hanyalah angin lalu.

Sirat mata Daehyun tak dapat terbohongi, ia bingung "Bukan itu maksudku, Yoo. Tapi –"

Youngjae meniup poninya, menghembus napas berat menyadari penolakan halus yang ditujukan padanya "K, kalau _hyung_ keberatan aku takkan – mphh .."

Daehyun melumat bibir ranum Youngjae, ganas dan brutal. Seakan ia adalah orang yang kehilangan akal sehat dan berubah menjadi gila – tapi ia benar-benar mencium bahkan melumatnya.

"D, daehyun – mphh .. _hyung. Hajima._ " Youngjae menggelengkan kepalanya, melepas paksa lumatan Daehyun yang sekoyong-koyong datang menghujami bibirnya.

Daehyun mengangkat alisnya heran, tadi Youngjae yang memintanya sekarang ia yang menghentikannya?

Youngjae mengapit pipi tembam Daehyun diantara tangan hangatnya "Aku takkan mengerti kalau _hyung_ terlalu cepat." Ia mengerutkan bibirnya kesal. Astaga, sekarang Daehyun berpikir Youngjae lebih cantik ketika berada sangat dekat dengannya.

"Hal yang kutakutkan, ketika aku tak dapat mengontrol diriku ketika bersamamu." mata Daehyun terfokus pada bibir merekah Youngjae, bercak salivanya masih menetes disana. _Heol_ , Daehyun mengutuk semua yang berada di benaknya sekarang.

"Hyung, kau lebih mengerikan daripada bayanganku."

Seringaian terpahat pada wajah rupawan Jung Daehyun dan giliran Youngjae sekarang yang mati-matian memuji karya tuhan yang ada tepat di hadapannya. Daehyun menuntun tubuh mungil Youngjae diatas kaki Daehyun yang bersila, membimbingnya untuk duduk di pangkuannya "Lalu, harus kumulai darimana?"

Daehyun menggesekkan hidungnya pada hidung Youngjae. Iblis yang bereinkarnasi pada diri malaikat sempurna menjelma pada diri seorang Jung Daehyun. Yoo Youngjae, kini meruntuki hatinya yang tiba-tiba saja tercelos keinginan konyol lewat mulut tak bertata kramanya – bungkam. Tak ada hal lain selain mengedip-ngedipkan matanya linglung.

Kecupan pada bibir kembali menghujami belahan indah itu, merasa gemas dengan kelakuan manis Youngjae yang makin membuatnya tak tahan untuk mencumbuinya. Daehyun kembali menatap _emerald_ hitam kecoklatan Youngjae. Ia kini memiringkan tengkuknya, mendekatkan wajahnya dan menyapu jarak antara kedua insan yang menggila.

Satu ciuman lembut tercipta, tak ada lumatan dan paksaan. Hanya ciuman lama pada bibirnya, syaraf motorik Youngjae kacau dan jantungnya berdebar kencang. Rasanya lebih mendebarkan daripada serangan dadakan tadi. Youngjae menggerakkan bibirnya setahunya, mencoba memberi tanda jika ia siap untuk dibimbing oleh seorang Daehyun.

Youngjae mengalungkan lengannya pada leher jenjang Daehyun, tautan penuh cinta dan kelembutan perlahan berubah menjadi sebuah lumatan dan permainan lidah yang sedikit kaku disana. Daehyun memaklumi kekakuan Youngjae karena ini merupakan ciuman pertamanya. Ya, ciuman pertama yang dengan kejamnya direnggut oleh pamannya sendiri. _Hell,_ cap Daehyun sekarang menjadi seorang pedofillia. Ia tak keberatan jika itu adalah keponakan manisnya – Yoo Youngjae.

Tangan yang mengalung manis di leher Daehyun beralih pada helai rambut Daehyun. Menariknya frustasi karena rasa nikmat yang menyerang indera perasanya yang menjalar hingga ujung kukunya. Youngjae tak peduli, berapa banyak gadis yang telah bercumbu dengan manusia di depannya. Ia terlalu menikmatinya. Sentuhan memabukan, lihainya tiap gerakan tangannya, dan bibir yang menjadi candu mematikan untuknya.

Daehyun mengelus ceruk dan wajah Youngjae berhasrat, jemarinya menekan dagu Youngjae lebih. Memperdalam pagutan mereka yang memburu dengan helaan hangat keduanya. Mereka tak ingin berhenti. Keduanya telah menepis semua logikanya, hanya perasaan membara yang membakar kedua insan yang berlebur saliva mereka bersama. Mereka gila. Mereka tak terpatahkan.

 _'Cup ..'_

Sebuah kecupan singkat mengakhiri pagutan ganas mereka. Youngjae yang setengah terengah menatap obsidian namja di hadapannya sayup. Daehyun tersenyum penuh arti, yang disodori pemandangan erotis di depannya – bibir bengkak memerah, saliva turun dari sudut bibirnya, dan baju yang kumal karena ciuman brutal mereka.

 _"Yeppeo,"_

 _ **Back to normal**_

Pria berkacamata itu meremas bawah kausnya, melihat kemesraan Daehyun dan Sara cukup membuat hati Youngjae mendidih. Ugh, kepalanya serasa pening dan darahnya seakan memuncak pada ubun-ubunnya. Ah, Youngjae tak hentinya menyalahkan _Prague_. Ia membenci _Prague,_ entah hatinya berkata kalau ia tak rela Daehyun menjauh darinya.

Youngjae terduduk diam di samping ibundanya yang bercakap-cakap dengan dua sejoli itu. Matanya serasa memanas hingga ia memilih untuk melepas kacamatanya dan menaruh sembarang kacamata itu pada meja. Tak sadarkah kalian jikalau seseorang dari keempatnya ada yang tersengat api cemburu? "Biarku buatkan minum untuk ka –"

"Aku saja yang membuatnya untuk Daehyun." sela Youngjae.

" _Yak,_ sejak kapan kau hanya mengucapkan nama paman mu, _eoh?_ "

Youngjae memutar matanya, tak ada gunanya berdebat dengan _umma_ super duper banyak bicara seperti dirinya. Namja itu berjalan gontai dari ruang tengah keluarganya sembari mengusap matanya yang penat melihat sepasang kekasih yang datang di rumahnya.

Punggung namja itu menjauh, Daehyun hanya memandanginya. Tak dapat berkutik se _inchi_ pun dari punggung Youngjae yang menjauh. Menatap rindu juga iba pada Youngjae yang mengharapkan kepulangannya dan malah dia membawa orang yang tak diinginkannya.

"Biar aku bicara sebentar dengan Youngjae, _Imo_."

Youngjae mengaduk cangkir-cangkir teh lesu. Ia kira takkan seperti ini. Rasa rindu terbayar dengan perasaan hancur. Ia menghela keras dan memijit kepalanya. Tangannya kini meraih nampan yang ada jauh di atas rak piring di kepalanya. "Ugh, susah .. sekali –" ia menjinjitkan tumitnya. Mencoba meraih nampan yang tak terjangkau oleh tangannya.

Sebuah tangan dengan mudahnya mengambil nampan yang sedari tadi tak dapat diraih dengan tangannya "Kapan kau akan tumbuh?"

Yoo Youngjae mencibir tak jelas, padahal Daehyun hanya berbeda beberapa senti darinya saja ia sudah sombong. "Aku sudah hampir menyaingi tinggi badanmu, hyung." Youngjae meraup nampan yang Daehyun pegang itu dan segera menata cangkir-cangkir teh cantik itu di atasnya.

 _'Grep ..'_

Sebuah tangan kekar memeluk posesif tubuh Youngjae. Ia tersentak, sendok yang sedang ia bawa jatuh begitu saja dari tangannya, beruntung bukan sebilah pisau yang di genggamnya. Siapa lagi jika bukan Daehyun yang seenaknya mengganggu kegiatan membuat teh yang akan disuguhkan untuk orang dibelakangnya itu.

"Daehyun, _yeojachingu_ -mu akan marah besar jika ta –"

"Tahu kalau aku bercengkrama dengan keponakanku sendiri?"

Youngjae mengunci bibirnya erat, hatinya berdenyut nyeri ketika indera pendengarnya menangkap kata 'bercengkrama' yang menyayat hatinya teramat dalam. Menganggap pria berparas cantik ini hanya boneka mainan malang yang mengharapkan belas kasih dari pemiliknya. Sungguh, ini bukan candaan lucu bagi Youngjae sekarang.

Namja itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan mempertemukan manik kecoklatan itu dengan _hazel_ -nya. Memberikan senyum imitasi untuk mengelabuhi perasaan yang terpatri bara besi yang menohok kuat jantungnya. "Jadi kau menjadikan pacarmu sebagai tirai penutup orientasi seks-mu, _hyung_?" Youngjae terkikik geli, empat tahun berpisah dengan Daehyun membuatnya semakin mahir memojokkan. Oh, salahkan masa puber Youngjae yang membuatnya tak dapat menyembunyikan rasa cemburu dan kekesalan dalam hatinya. "Jika iya?" Daehyun menundukkan kepalanya, menyapu jarak perlahan-lahan dan menyisakan bibir Daehyun yang ada pada hitungan senti dari permukaan bibir Youngjae. Youngjae terkekeh merendahkan, "Pedofil gila."

Barusaja ia akan menolehkan wajahnya, secara tiba-tiba Daehyun menangkup kedua pipi tembamnya. Menghapus segala jejak keduanya rakus dan melumatnya tak sabaran. Youngjae terkejut kala Daehyun memegangi wajahnya, tangannya otomatis mencengkram sudut meja yang ada di belakangnya. Youngjae takut, ketika ia sadari Daehyun akan merengkuhnya dan setelah itu jauh pergi meninggalkannya. Merasakan manisnya cinta Daehyun dan kemudian ia terbangun dari mimpi indahnya. Cinta yang tak akan dimiliki dan terbalas. Memiliki Daehyun tak ada bedanya seperti bermimpi di tengah hari. Hanya sebuah delusi yang nampak nyata bagi Youngjae.

Youngjae meremas kerah baju Daehyun keras. Ia takut, bahkan tubuhnya bergetar merasakan cumbuan memabukkan Daehyun. Cinta pertama tak rasio dan berpotensi nol persen yang takkan tergapai oleh seorang Yoo Youngjae. Mengapa kau mencinta _Prague_ jika kau tak pernah dapat meraihnya. Mengapa kau mendambakan _Prague_ jika kau tak akan mendapatkannya. Kenapa kau menahan _Prague_ jika dalam kenyataannya dia berubah. _Prague_ – seperti kata yang ia sesali selama ini.

Daehyun semakin menggila, lidah lihainya tak berhenti menggelitik langit-langit mulut Youngjae dan tak elak membuat si empu melenguh di dalam gua hangat Daehyun. Youngjae menolak Daehyun, tangan dan dirinya tak sanggup merasakan hatinya yang makin perih. Ia memukul keras dada bidang Daehyun dan menggeliat tak karuan menolaknya.

Pria yang lebih dominan semakin menekan tubuh Youngjae dan semakin mengeratkan rekuhannya dan meminimalisir penolakan Youngjae. Airmata Youngjae menganak sungai dipelupuknya. Ia tak peduli dengan rasa hanyir di sudut bibirnya. Rasa berdenyut dalam hatinya lebih membekas dalam hingga melubangi perasaannya.

"D, dae –" Youngjae berusaha membuka mulutnya menolak, walau tak ia elakkan sudut bibirnya teramat perih akibat luka dan saliva Daehyun yang bercampur disana. Daehyun masih bergeming, terlalu terbawa nafsu berahinya. Kehilangan kontrol dan tak dapat terhenti. "D, daehyunh .. hiks," rengekan kecil terdengar disela pergerumulan mereka.

Sebuah isakan ajaib yang membuat Daehyun terdiam kaku, dia berhenti. Entah mendengar isakan kecil Youngjae seakan membuat syarafnya kejang dan memerintahkan otaknya untuk berhenti. Daehyun dengan bibir yang masih menempel pada bibir ranum Youngjae tak menunjukan pergerakan untuk beberapa detik.

Tubuh Youngjae terguncang, sungguh bergetar tak karuan terlebih tangan mengepalnya yang bergetar dengan hebat.

 _'Plak..'_

Sebuah tamparan mendarat mulus pada pipi tembam Jung Daehyun, meninggalkan jejak memerah di sana. Hingga membuat orang yang tertampar tersungkur di ubin marmer dapurnya. Youngjae marah, terhina, merasa jijik pada dirinya sendiri. Tangannya bergetar menahan emosi yang meluap hingga ubun-ubunnya. Hentikan, ini cukup menyakiti batinnya. _Prague,_ kau sungguh keterlaluan.

Orang yang ada di ruang tengah menyadari suara tamparan yang terlalu keras dari arah dapur sana. Hingga terdengar suara derap Sara dan ibundanya berjalan cepat menghampiri dapur yang ada di pojok ruangan. Youngjae menempelkan tangannya pada keningnya, menahan amarah yang memuncak pada tengkorak kepalanya – pening. Bening kristalnya telah leleh hingga turun ke dagunya.

"Youngjae sayang, kalian kenapa?" pekik samar ibunda Youngjae khawatir.

Emosi Youngjae tiba-tiba buyar ketika ia mendengar ibunya memanggilnya. Dirinya jadi linglung dan rasanya tak tega jika ibundanya harus melihat anaknya dalam kondisi mengenaskan seperti ini. Mata Youngjae sekarang melorot ke orang yang tersungkur di lantai. "berdirilah," perintah Youngjae seakan mengintrupsi.

"kuperingati kau, selemahnya aku. Aku tetap seorang lelaki sama halnya denganmu."

Youngjae melemparkan kerikil-kerikil kecil pada sungai yang mengalir tenang. Pelarian hebat hingga ia berlari sejauh dua kilometer dari rumahnya. Anggap saja marathon kecil bagi Youngjae. Toh, Youngjae tak peduli dengan kakinya yang akan lecet karena berlari terlalu jauh dari rumahnya. Yang penting sekarang baginya adalah bagaimana cara agar otak dan hatinya bisa lebih jernih tak selusuh pikiran Daehyun si mesum menjijikkan itu.

Jung Daehyun? Heh, nama jelek macam apa itu? – tangan Youngjae mengepal kuat pada batu berukuran sedang yang ada di tangannya. Seolah batu itu adalah wajah Daehyun yang sangat ingin ia bogem mentah atau setidaknya diberi tendangan kepala pada orang yang seenaknya melukai sudut bibir dan membuat bibirnya lebam.

Youngjae merebahkan tubuhnya, menatap bebintangan Seoul yang lebih indah dari apa yang ia lihat dari teleskop rumahnya. Ia terus belajar dan dan membeli beberapa alat peraga untuk kamarnya dengan tujuan bisa berkuliah di _Prague_ sama halnya dengan pamannya. Ah, tapi alasan itu sudah tak bisa menjadi pegangannya dan alasan apa lagi yang akan Youngjae gunakan untuk terus mencari jalur beasiswa kesana? Sebentar lagi Daehyun pasti akan segera melamar Sara dan menikah dengannya. Percuma, empat tahun yang berbalas pahit. Daehyun sialan – desis batin Youngjae.

Youngjae menutup matanya erat. Kepalanya beratnya rasanya masih berdenyut nyaring walau rasanya lebih melegakan daripada tadi. Merentangkan tangannya bebas pada rerumputan tepi sungai yang agak basah karena gerimis tadi sore. Menghirup napas dalam hingga aroma khas hujan kesukaannya menyeruak di hidungnya.

Youngjae tersenyum tipis, menghilangkan rasa penat otaknya yang juga teralun suara kumbang dan jangkrik yang menenangkan hatinya. _Namja_ bermata tipis itu masih bersyukur, ia terlahir di dunia ini. Dapat bernapas. Dan dilahirkan dari ibu yang sangat menyayanginya.

Ibu? – Youngjae mengernyitkan dahinya tanpa membuka matanya secelah pun. Bersalah, tentu. Bagaimanapun ia merasa tak berguna. Seorang anak yang menyalahi kodratnya sebagai pria dan kurang ajarnya ia mencintai pamannya sendiri. Kalau begitu, kenapa lelaki harus mencintai perempuan? Lalu perasaan apa – "Kau disini rupanya."

Youngjae langsung terperajat dari posisinya. Tertegun ketika berlian yang membias bebintangan kini menatap wanita paruh baya berjalan ke tempat ia merebahkan diri. " _Umma?_ " Youngjae menegakkan punggungnya dengan tatapan getir. Berlari? mustahil. " _Aigoo,_ anak _umma_ ternyata berbakat jadi pelari," Ny. Yoo mendudukan dirinya tanpa memedulikan rok putih putih yang dikenakan. Youngjae melongo, entah kata apa yang akan dikeluarkannya. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, malu mendominan batinnya. Masih belum bisa memantapkan diri untuk menunjukan jati dirinya pada ibundanya sendiri.

"Tak usah di sembunyikan, _umma_ sudah tahu semua." Youngjae menengok cepat dengan pikiran tak karuannya. Skak mat! Youngjae tak bisa mengelak. Entah Youngjae yang terlalu menonjolkan orientasi seksnya atau karena kepekaan ibunya yang super kuat. Pikirannya melayang tak tentu arah, memikirkan tentang orientasi seks, pendidikan, ibunya – semua. Seakan semua tercampur aduk pada akal dan batinnya, hingga ia merasa risih dan merasa dirinya sangat hina di depan malaikat yang merawatnya dengan baik selama 16 tahun terakhir ini.

" _U, umma_ .. m, maaf." Youngjae menundukan kepala dalam. Bibirnya bergetar dengan penuh ketakutan dan obsidian kelam Youngjae yang basah akan airmatanya. "Dunia memang sudah terlahir dengan penuh kesalahan, Yoo Youngjae," tangan hangat ny. Yoo membelai helaian rambut Youngjae. Mencoba menenangkan sang buah hati yang baru melewati masa pubertasinya dengan penuh kelembutan.

"Jika Adam dan Hawa tak melanggar perintah Tuhan, pasti kita akan hidup di surga sana." Youngjae manatap Ibundanya dengan mata yang berbias, menyimak seksama ucapan ibunda yang bahkan menyejukkan relung hatinya.

Youngjae membasahi bibirnya yang kelu dengan lidahnya. Apa yang harus dikatakannya?

"Kau ingin mendengar cerita _umma_ tentang ayahmu?" Youngjae dapat melihat ribuan bintang yang terpantul pada kedua pasang mata ibunya – tatapan penuh ketegaran.

"Ibumu ini adalah orang terjahat yang ayahmu punyai, Youngjae."

Kilatan kasat mata terbesit pada Youngjae, mencoba memutar otaknya kembali dan mencerna perkataan ibundanya sebelum ia menelannya. Jahat – ibu sebaik dirinya bilang dia orang jahat? Ada apa ini? "Maksud, _umma?"_

Ny. Yoo menghela, dan berpikir jika putranya sudah mulai beranjak dewasa sekarang. "Ibu dan ayahmu dijodohkan oleh kakekmu. Bagaimanapun ibu pasti sangat senang dapat dijodohkan dengan dambaan hati ibu selama sekolah menengah keatas dan dia adalah lelaki yang sangat baik. Amat baik malahan. Ia tak menolak orangtuanya dan aku pun demikian"

Telinga Youngjae siaga mendengar curahan masa sekolah ibundanya, "Dijodohkan?"

Ibunya mengangguk mengiyakan, "Singkat cerita, beberapa hari sebelum pernikahan kita akan berlangsung. Ibu sangat senang karena sebentar lagi, ibumu ini akan menikah dengan ayahmu yang memang ibu cintai. Seakan cintaku terbalas selama 8 tahun mencintai ayahmu. Undangan sudah disebarkan, gaun pernikahan berenda impianku, buket-buket indah _baby breath_ sudahku pesan, dan gudeng yang sudah keluarga booking beberapa bulan setelah pelamaran."

Ibunya sedikit menghela sekarang, ucapannya tersendat. Sengaja memberi jeda untuk menata hatinya yang rapuh, "dan ibumu yang bodoh ini baru menyadari, jika –"

Helaan berat memotong kata-katanya, kerutan dahi Youngjae semakin bertambah ketika ibunya menjeda percakapannya "Ayahmu mencintai orang lain, bukan ibumu."

Mata bulat Youngjae melebar sempurna. Setengah berpikir dan sehentak.

"Betapa bersalahnya aku ketika melihat ayahmu yang bercumbu dengan orang lain. Dengan derai tangis perpisahan. Dan kau harus tahu, Youngjae."

"Apa itu?"

"Ayahmu berciuman dengan seorang pria."

 _'Jleb ..'_

Ny. Yoo meloloskan _liquid_ -nya yang sedaritadi tertahan di pelupuknya. Youngjae? Ia benar-benar membeku dan beberapa detik kehilangan oksigen. Tertohok kuat dan kepalanya semakin pening ketika bayangan ayahnya yang lama meninggalkan dunia kembali memenuhi otaknya. Dirinya bak dijejali ribuan bongkah es yang mematikan saraf bahkan akal sehatnya.

"Betapa egoisnya ibumu, yang berpura-pura tak mengetahui apapun tentang itu dan menganggap seakan ayahmu tak ada masalah sedikitpun. Egois membiarkan ayahmu menikah dengan ibumu yang jahat ini."

Yoo Youngjae hanya membuka mulutnya tak percaya. Kacau – wajah Youngjae dipenuhi airmata dan hatinya seakan tidak membenarkan perihal apapun yang barusan ia dengar. "Aku salah dengar 'kan, bu?"

Ibunya menggeleng, "Jadi, berbahagialah dengan pamanmu. Sebagai penebus kesalahan ibumu kepada ayahmu." Youngjae baru sadari, ibunya sangat mahir mengalihkan pembicaraan. Dan ia akui, ibunya berhasil. Youngjae segugupan dan berhambur memeluk ibunya. " _Umma,_ maafkan aku. Hiks .."

Kembali, tangan teduh ibunya mengusak surai putranya menenangkan dan membalas pelukan erat putranya dengan tangan lemahnya.

* * *

Youngjae duduk tenang di bangkunya, setelan kemeja juga jasnya sedikit mengganggunya. Di hari dimana jadi hari terakhirnya merasakan kehidupan sekolah. Dan tentu saja ia harus berjuang mati-matian menahan terik matahari hanya menunggu gilirannya dan juga walinya untuk naik di atas mimbar besar yang berdiri kokoh atas sana. Demi secarik ijazah dan sebuah piagam untuk digantungkan ke tengkuknya. Acara perpisahan tahunan memang selalu diadakan diluar lapangan. Ya, karena akan ada pementasan yang tak memungkinkan dilakukan di dalam ruangan.

Tak apalah, ia harus menahan gerah dan peluh yang bahkan mengucur melewati leher jenjangnya. Bahkan rasa panas ini sangat terbayar berkat hasil yang sangat amat ia tak duga, dan kedatangan Daehyun yang kini malah jadi walinya menggantikan ibu yang masih ada di luar kota. Tapi jika di pikir – Daehyun lebih gila karena bela-belaan datang kembali ke Korea hanya untuk menjadi wali Yoo Youngjae. Sinting. Padahal ibunya bisa aja membatalkan kunjungan kerjanya dan meninggalkannya demi anak tercintanya. Tapi Daehyun malah ngotot untuk menjadi walinya? Youngjae pikir dia hanya ingin tebar pesona saja menjadi wali termuda juga tertampan di antara bangku-bangku orang tua murid yang berderet disana.

"Perolehan Ujian Nasional tertinggi tahun ini akan diumumkan sebentar lagi. Bagi siswa dan wali yang di panggil harap naik ke atas panggung." Youngjae bergerak linglung, mencari keberadaan Jung Daehyun di tengah ratusan wali yang membeludak di lapangan.

"Dimana dia?" Youngjae menggulung bibirnya risau. Mencoba menaikan kepalanya agar dapat meraih Jung Daehyun pada penglihatannya. "Kau mencari siapa?" ujar pria bermata manis yang ada di sebelahnya. "Mencari waliku."

"Jadi ibumu tak datang hari ini?" tanya Jungkook heran.

"Dia ada kunjungan kerja, jadi digantikan waliku."

"Ah, begitu." Jungkook yang bahkan tak tahu siapa wali Youngjae ikut-ikutan menoleh ke arah mata Youngjae memandang.

 _'Katalk ..'_

Youngjae merasakan saku celananya bergetar, tangannya langsung merogoh dan mengeluarkan benda persegi panjang itu.

 _'Daehyun hyung :_

 _Tenang saja, aku melihatmu. Tak usah khawatir.'_

Youngjae menghela lega. Ia kira Daehyun akan melarikan diri dan tak mau mengakui sebagai walinya. Daehyun 'kan memang pengecut menyebalkan seumur hidupnya. Itu pasti memalukan. "Baik, akan saya umumkan peringkat umum tahun ini. Peringkat ketiga, Jeon Jungkook."

"Ah Jungkook, majulah. Selamat ya!" Youngjae menggenggam tangan Jungkook erat. Riuh tepuk tangan semakin mendebarkan hati Jungkook. Tangannya berubah begitu dingin. Dan dia pasti sangatlah gugup sekarang.

"A, astaga, haruskah? A, aku gugup." Ujar Jungkook terbata. "Kau bisa, Kookie."

Jungkook akhirnya tersenyum, mengepalkan tangannya kuat dan berdiri dari bangkunya. Youngjae mengepalkan tangannya ke udara, menyemangati dan merasa bangga dengan sahabatnya. Astaga, pria lugu yang sangat pintar.

Jungkook dan ibunya naik ke mimbar bersamaan. Menjabati guru yang ada disana dan seseorang mengalungkan piagam penghargaan ke lehernya. Youngjae tersenyum senang.

"Peringkat kedua, Ahn Heeyeon"

Youngjae bertepuk tangan, mengikut segerumulan orang yang ikut bertepuk tangan dan memberikan selamat pada penerima peringkat kedua. Youngjae meniup poninya, merasa tak nyaman karena hatinya yang bener-benar berdebar dan tak karuan. Namanya setelah ini akan dipanggil. Bukan, bukan seperti alasan Jungkook yang gugup. Melainkan apa reaksi semua orang ketika melihat walinya. Ah, aku mohon, lindungi _Prague_ -ku – batinnya.

"Dan peringkat pertama, yaitu Yoo Youngjae." Youngjae melebarkan matanya. Benar, ia harus berdiri sekarang.

"Wah, selamat ya Youngjae .."

"Kamu memang hebat!"

"Cepatlah maju."

Jung Daehyun kini telah menegakkan tubuhnya. Ia berdiri di tengah-tengah. Astaga, kenapa dirinya baru sadar jika Daehyun berdandan sangat rapih dan juga – tampan? Ya tuhan, harusnya dia tak berpakaian setampan itu. Bagaimana dengan wanita-wanita genit yang akan memandanginya kagum sekarang? Berbisik-bisik dan menanyai nama, siapa gerangan, dan juga nomor telponnya pada Yoo Youngjae? – Dewa Merkurius, aku tak ingin hal itu terjadi. Ku mohon.

Kaki bergemetar Youngjae mendekat pada Daehyun yang tersenyum bangga padanya. Gila, jangan tunjukkan senyummu itu di banyak orang. "Kau bahkan bekerja keras, Yoo Youngjae."

Youngjae menatap _hazel-_ nya yang tersenyum padanya, kembali menggigil kala lengan Jung Daehyun menyambut dengan jemari yang merekat pada pinggangnya. Dirinya seakan mati kutu karena pamannya, terlalu tampan di hadapannya. Youngjae melingkarkan jemarinya pada lengan bawah Daehyun. Bersikaplah seperti biasa Yoo Youngjae – degupnya kala ia kini berjalan beriringan bersama Jung Daehyun.

Yoo Youngjae, masih menunduk. Dugaannya benar, banyak orang berdecak dan berdesis kagum berkat ketampanan Jung Daehyun. Astaga, katakan jika ini lebih mirip dengan berjalan ke atas mimbar pernikahan, bukannya kelulusan.

Dan liat Jungkook? Sahabatnya? Bahkan menganga dengan wali yang kelewat muda untuk menjadi walinya. "Yoo Youngjae, selamat." Guru Pyo akhirnya mengalungkan piagam penghargaan dan juga memberi map merah darah padanya tak lupa ia menjabat tangan Jung Daehyun yang ada di belakangnya.

Yoo Youngjae menggeret Daehyun ke depan kelasnya yang kosong tak terpakai oleh acara kelulusannya. Tangan Youngjae yang tadinya mencengkram pada lengan Daehyun sekarang melemparnya paksa dengan rengutan yang kentara dari air wajahnya. "Jangan pernah berpakaian mencolok di acara semacam ini." dumel Youngjae tiba-tiba.

"Tapi ini memang acara formal, apa salahku?" Daehyun mengangkat alisnya heran. Bukannya bagus jika seorang wali berpakaian rapih?

"Karena –"

"Yoo Youngjae!" Jungkook melambaikan tangannya pada mereka yang asik mendebat tentang perihal tak penting semacam itu. "E, eh, Jungkook?"

" _Yak,_ kau buru-buru sekali meninggalkan lapangan. Kau tak akan merindukanku, _eoh_?"

"Ah, _mianhae_. Ada urusan kecil dengan pamanku tadi."

"Oh," Jungkook mengarahkan matanya pada paman Youngjae yang sempat melambaikan tangan, ia membalasnya dengan senyum "Jadi dia pamanmu."

"Genit," Youngjae menendang betis Daehyun keras, membuat si empu mengerang karena kesakitan. "Yak, apa salahku?"

"Kalian seperti pasangan saja." Jungkook tertawa terbahak. Membuat Youngjae yang ada di depannya kelabakan tak jelas "A, ah, bukan seperti itu."

"J, Jungkook, ini dia pamanku. Jung Daehyun," Youngjae memperkenalkan pamannya "dia baru kemarin datang dari _Prague."_

"Oh. Eh?!" Jungkook membelalak, teringat ucapan Youngjae beberapa bulan silam " _Prague?_ apa? B, bukannya itu cinta pertamamu?"

Sempurna, bodohnya Youngjae yang benar-benar lupa dengan perasaan kuat Jungkook si sahabatnya ini. Sekarang, apa ia harus mati bunuh diri dari lantai 6 sekolahnya sekarang? "E, eh, i, itu –"

 _'Grepp ..'_

"Dia ponakan jauh sekaligus kekasihku." Ujar Jung Daehyun kurang ajar tanpa izin pada Youngjae.

 _"Y, yak,_ bukan begitu –"

"Hah?! Astaga, apa yang akan ku katakan pada teman-temanku jika aku mendapatkan pasangan _incest_ sungguhan? Astaga! Kalian, benar-benar – Ya ampun, betapa sempitnya dunia."

Daehyun dan Youngjae saling menatap bingung, ada apa ini sebenarnya? "Kau penggemar hubungan –"

"Sangat! Youngjae harusnya kau bilang aku sejak dulu. Ah, kau sungguh –"

"Kau – Jungkook, kau. _Yak,_ Jungkook! Sudah kusangka kau memang tak waras." Youngjae mengapit kepala Jungkook pada ketiaknya. " _Yak, yak,_ kau lebih tak waras, Youngjae tembam."

"Aku benci padamu, Jeon Jungkook!"

"Aku tambah membencimu, Yoo Youngjae! Argh, lepaskan –"

* * *

"Youngjae _-ya,_ bangunlah." Suara husky yang sangat khas mengusik tidur lelap si putri tidur yang masih berbaring di kasurnya.

Pria berbeludru selimut merah pudar mengerang malas menyahuti seseorang yang mengganggu mimpinya dan kembali menyibak selimut ke atas kepalanya.

Daehyun, yang sudah terbangun terlebih dulu kembali mengoncang-goncangkan tubuh Youngjae yang masih terlelap di sebelahnya. Tangan yang tadinya berada pada pinggang ramping Youngjae kini naik ke wajah manis Youngjae yang memejam, menggerakkan ibu jarinya pada pipi halus Youngjae yang terlihat lebih cantik ketika terlelap. "Kita akan jalan-jalan berkeliling _Prague_ hari ini?"

"Daehyunie _hyung,_ " Youngjae perlahan membuka matanya sembari mengusapnya lembut "bisakah kita undur jadwalnya?"

Daehyun mengernyitkan alisnya, kemarin pria manis ini yang menggebu-gebu memintanya untuk mengunjungi Kastil _Prague_ , Jembatan Charles, bahkan ia meminta untuk bersiar menelusuri sungai Vltava hari ini. dan Youngjae membatalkannya – "Kenapa?"

Melihat ekspresi Daehyun yang mungkin tak peka dengan apa yang dimaksud, akhirnya Youngjae malah merona merah dan menyembunyikannya di balik dada telanjang pria di depannya "Bagian bawahku – sakit."

Pria berkulit tan itu menahan gelaknya yang hampir pecah kala Youngjae tersipu malu di dada bidangnya "Kau tertawa?"

"Kau masih canggung dengan malam pertama kita?"

" _Y, yak! Ani!_ Lagipula untuk apa malu?" omel Youngjae dengan bibir penuhnya yang mengerut lucu membuat orang yang sedaritadi menatapinya tak tahan untuk menggigitnya.

 _'Cup ..'_

Sebuah kecupan kilat mendarat pada kedua belahan candu Yoo Youngjae. Darah Youngjae berdesis, matanya mengerjap linglung dibuat si pria tan itu.

Daehyun, mengaitkan tangannya pada pinggang Youngjae lebih erat dan mendekatkan tubuh mereka hingga membuat dada mereka saling menempel. Degup jantung mereka berbaur, berpacu semakin kencang selaras dengan darah yang berlarian pada koridor pembuluh nadinya. Obsidian keduanya bertautan, saling bertemu dengan debaran-debaran konyol yang tubuh mereka buat.

 _Prague,_ tempat terindah yang menyatukan kedua insan yang menggila cinta. Yang menjadi saksi biru penyatuan mereka. Menjadi kenangan manis-pahitnya cinta keduanya. Penantian panjang dan cinta pertama yang ia nanti. Pelipur rindu yang mengelora pada makhluk yang saling merindu akan kasih dan sayang. Ketika semua orang akan menghujatnya, mereka tak peduli. Selama Youngjae bersama Daehyun dan Daehyun bersama Youngjae, itu tak masalah. Ketika dunia tak menerima mereka, jawabannya tetaplah sama. Mereka adalah mereka.

Daehyun mengarahkan _hazel-_ nya pada bibir ranum Youngjae, Daehyun sungguh mengutuk debaran menggila yang membuat dirinya panas.

" _Hyung,_ apa itu cinta?" pertanyaan Youngjae membuyarkan imajinasi liar Daehyun yang tergugah kembali beberapa detik silam. "Cinta?"

Anggukan kecil Youngjae diselingi kerdipan lucu matanya, Daehyun menerawang langit-langit kamarnya dan berpikir keras, "Cinta itu menerima segalanya, mengasihi apa adanya, membutakan dan tumbuh alamiah tanpa kehendak si pemilik hati."

Diam – tidak ada suara yang tercipta dari Youngjae ketika Daehyun telah terus terang perihal pendapatnya. Youngjae malah bergerak gelisah di balutan selimut yang masih membungkus dirinya "Lalu, apa itu berlaku kepada sesama gender? Bahkan yang berikatan darah?" Youngjae membuka suara setelah beberapa menit hening mendominasi keduanya.

Daehyun tersenyum masam, merasakan perasaan Youngjae yang mungkin memiliki ribuan pertanyaan tentang dirinya. "Cinta tak melihat gender dan status apapun. Cinta, itu – apa adanya."

Youngjae menyelipkan kedua tangannya pada lengan kekar Daehyun yang masih merengkuh tubuh ringkihnya. Menyandar nyaman pada pelukan menenangkan Jung Daehyun. "Aku percaya padamu, Jung Daehyun."

Youngjae berlarian kecil di jalanan jembatan Charles yang menawan di tengah kota Prague yang bahkan lebarnya hampir bisa dilalui oleh empat kereta kuda. Namun, kini jembatan ini hanya di khususkan untuk pengunjung. Yoo Youngjae manis memancarkan wajah bahagia ketika impiannya berjalan di tengah keramaian jembatan Charles di Prague terwujud juga. Tangannya kini mencengkram sudut pagar kokoh yang membatasi jembatan indah itu dengan hamparan mempesona sungai Vltava. Mengagumkan – tak jauh beda dengan apa yang dipikirkannya selama ini bahkan lebih luar biasa. Kota seribu menara, seperti hidup di negeri dongeng.

Daehyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, menunjukkan deretan giginya sembari membuntuti Youngjae yang tercengang dengan estetika Prague dengan menara-menara bernuansa _gothic_ mencakar langit negara Ceko bercampur dengan pepatungan bergaya _baroque_ yang berdiri kokoh di setiap sudut jembatan Charles. Tempat dimana dia menuntut ilmu bertahun-tahun dan meninggalkan si manis Youngjae.

"Daehyun _hyung_ ," Panggil Youngjae yang tak lepas dengan kamera DSLR yang menjadi hadiah kelulusannya tahun ini "kau empat tahun menghilang dan tidak menceritakan keindahan _Prague_ padaku sama sekali? Mengecewakan."

Daehyun menggaruk tengkuknya dan mengikuti Youngjae yang berdiri di tepi jembatan. Suara jepretan kamera mengiringi kebingungannya untuk melontarkan kata yang pas untuk Youngjae. "Kau bisa cari di internet 'kan? Aku tak perlu memberi tahumu." Ucap Daehyun seadanya.

"Dasar, selera romantisme-mu sangat labil."

 _'Cekrek .. '_

Sebuah _flash_ menerpa wajah bak pangeran Jung Daehyun dan membuat sang empu menyipitkan matanya ulah cahaya yang terlalu menyilaukan retina. "Kena,"

"Untuk apa kau menggunakan _flash_ di siang bolong seperti ini, _eoh?"_

"Untuk mengejutkanmu." Youngjae terkikik puas dengan air wajah Daehyun yang terlihat kesal pada fotografer amatiran seperti Youngjae.

Ia membiarkan Daehyun yang masih memasang wajah gusar dan kembali bergelut dengan potretan-potretannya, tak ingin sama sekali menyia-nyiakan pemandangan indah yang barangkali tak akan ia temui di Korea sana. Memotret pejalan kaki yang berlalu-lalang, hiruk pikuk jembatan Charles, pemandangan kota _Old town_ yang menampilkan Kastil Praha yang menjulang dan Patung replika St. Lutgrade dan St. John of Nepomuk yang terkenal disana.

St. John of Nepomuk – "Kau tahu dengan patung ini?" ujar Daehyun dengan tangan yang mengapit kedua tangannya pada saku celana

"Tahu lah," jawab Youngjae dengan intonasi sangat yakin "patung St. John of Nepomuk."

Cengiran khas Daehyun tersungging kembali, "Kau pasti sudah tahu sejarah patung ini 'kan?"

"Apa salahnya kau ceritakan lagi?"

"Ada syarat setelahnya." Ucap Daehyun dengan mimik sedatar mungkin, membuat Youngjae yang fokus pada kameranya akhirnya merelakan konsentrasinya terbagi karena si pria ber-jas tebal dengan warna _navy_ yang selaras dengan kulit dan rambutnya. _"Eoh?"_ Youngjae membiarkan tangannya yang penuh dengan kamera mengambang di udara begitu saja. Daehyun mengangguk, menegaskan kembali permintaannya.

" _Selca_ bersama? Aku benci kamera dan pemandangan disini membuatmu lupa padaku. Dan letakkan kameramu ketika mendengarkanku."

Youngjae tergelak sembari memegangi perut bawahnya, jadi sekarang Daehyun cemburu dengan kamera? Sebuah kecemburuan yang tak gamblang tapi cukup membuat Youngjae tergelitik geli "Cemburu dengan kamera? Baik, baik, aku akan mendengarkanmu Tuan Jung." Youngjae pun menurunkan kamera DSLR yang lumayan berat itu dan membiarkannya menggantung di leher jenjangnya.

Daehyun menggosok telapak tangannya yang membeku dan meniupnya sebelum ia mulai berorasi di depan Yoo Youngjae "Patung St. John of Nepomuk adalah patung pertama yang ada di jembatan ini. Ini hanya replika, patung yang asli diabadikan di museum kota." terang Daehyun sembari melirik Youngjae yang mengangguk paham.

Daehyun menarik Youngjae lebih mendekat ke relief patung itu, "Lihat, relief dari patung ini," suara Daehyun seakan menginterupsi Youngjae untuk memusatkan perhatiannya lebih ke relief yang mencetak seorang yang tersiksa yang ditandai dengan warna keemasan dan dua orang disana tampak menyiksa orang yang ada di tengah-tengah mereka, "St. John of Nepomuk adalah uskup besar yang disiksa hingga mati pada tahun 1393. Dan jasadnya dibuang dari jembatan ini ke sungai Vltava."

Daehyun menengok kesegala arah, entah apa yang di pikirkannya Youngjae tak tahu pasti. Dan Youngjae kini hanya menunggu apa yang akan Daehyun lakukan setelahnya. "Tumben sekali patung ini sepi."

Youngjae menggidikan bahunya, karena ia tak tahu apapun tentang keramaian tempat ini. Youngjae masih memandang patung itu dengan teliti. Mengamati patung bergaya baroque yang tepat dihadapannya.

 _'Grep .. '_

Sebuah tangan melingkar pada sela-sela jemari Youngjae. Yoo Youngjae yang terkejut dengan tangan itu akhirnya menyadari jika Daehyun berada tepat di belakangnya dengan tangan yang mencengkram lembut punggung tangannya.

Tangan dingin Daehyun yang membeku karena tiupan angin _Prague_ menuntun tangan Youngjae pada relief bercahaya emas dan menempelkan kedua tangan mereka bersamaan pada permukaannya. Menyentuhkan telapak Youngjae pada relief mengerikan dan indah itu dan tangan mereka berdua memutar menyusuri permukaan relief itu perlahan.

"Dan kau tahu, di balik cerita tragedi yang tragis ini, setiap orang yang menyentuh relief akan didatangi keberuntungan." Ucap Daehyun nyaris berbisik di telinga Youngjae, entah Daehyun menyadarinya atau tidak hingga membuat bulu kuduk Youngjae berdiri tegak karena helaannya.

Tamat, dirinya memaku. Syaraf motoriknya tak dapat berfungsi dengan baik. Semacam – hipnotis. Yang membuat Youngjae benar-benar tak berkutik. Tatapannya kosong. Hanya menerawang jauh pada relief di depannya. Bahkan ia lupa dengan apa yang akan dia tanya pada pria itu. Persetan Jung Daehyun, hal apa yang merasuki dirinya?

"Kau diam saja? Aku sudah selesai, jadi kutagih hutangmu." Daehyun terkikik penuh kemenangan kala Youngjae tak bergerak beberapa saat. "Eh?" akalnya telah kembali pada otak Youngjae yang sempat terbang begitu saja.

 _"Selca?"_ Daehyun menekuk wajahnya kesal, masa iya Youngjae melupakan perjanjian tadi pasca penjelasan panjang lebar tentang benda mati berdimensi tiga itu. "Iya, iya, aku tak lupa dengan yang tadi, kok."

Youngjae pun memposisikan diri dan kameranya. Daehyun memutar tubuh Youngjae mendekat pada bahunya. Memaksa Youngjae untuk memotret beberapa gambar mereka berdua. Youngjae tak keberatan, tapi masalahnya adalah dia sedikit kaku dengan _selca._ Youngjae kembali membenarkan posisi kameranya dan Daehyun merangkul pundak Youngjae posesif.

 _"Ha .. dul .. set .."_

 _'Ckrekk ..'_

 _'Ckrekk ..'_

Youngjae segera melihat hasil potretannya bersama Daehyun. Begitu pula Daehyun yang antusias melihat hasil foto mereka. Senyum kecil merekah di sudut bibirnya – gemas. Entah, dirinya merasa memang Daehyun jauh dari kata "paman" karena terlalu kekanakan dan menggemaskan. "Paman sejenis apa kau, Jung Daehyun?"

"Kenapa? Terlalu tampan?" cerocoh Daehyun tiba-tiba. Ia pikir pamannya akan merendah diri atau sekedar basa-basi tentang ketampanannya. Presepsinya salah, Daehyun terlalu percaya diri.

"Iya, bahkan pantat panci ingin sekali menciummu, hyung." Cibir Youngjae yang sempat saja hampir ia jitak dengan kamera DSLR-nya.

Youngjae kembali melangkahkan kakinya, dan kali ini berbeda. Ia berjalan beriringan. Karena dia tahu, Daehyun pasti masih cemburu dengan kameranya. Konyol. Atau mungkin jika mereka berdua memiliki anak dia akan cemburu dengan anak mereka? Tunggu, mana mungkin dirinya memiliki anak?

 _"Hyung,_ itu Kastil Praha?" tangan Youngjae menunjuk sebuah kastil megah yang menjulang di lelangitan Praha.

Daehyun menggangguk, "Kau ingin mengambil gambar bersama kastil diatas bukit itu?"

Youngjae mengangguk semangat. Ia memberikan kameranya dan langsung berlari memberi jarak pada Daehyun agar Daehyun dapat mengambil gambar dirinya juga kastil indah itu.

 _'Cekrek ..'_

 _'Cekrek ..'_

 _'Cekrek ..'_

"Mana, mana? Aku ingin lihat."

"Kemari." Youngjae mengerjap ketika melihat hasil jepretan Daehyun, dan melihat dirinya membuka tangan di udara bebas. Dirinya bebas, tanpa beban. Nampak seorang Youngjae yang berbalut sweater rajut dengan dominan coklat pudar dan blazer hitam yang terkibas semilir angin. Ya, raut wajah bahagia terpancar jelas darinya. Bahagia.

"Langitnya sangat cer –"

Bibir tebal Daehyun menyentuh pipi Youngjae. Youngjae untuk sekian kalinya membelalak. Bibir ranumnya, menempel pada permukaan pipi tembannya. Seakan sel-sel nakalnya menggila dan membakar seluruh isi otak dan wajahnya – memerah padam. Berpikir jika Daehyun benar-benar ingin membuatnya serangan jantung atau membuat dirinya malu di depan banyak orang seperti ini. Daehyun menatap Youngjae lekat, obsidian Youngjae terperangkap. Mencintai Youngjae adalah hal tergila bagi Daehyun, dan ia sudah tak waras sekarang. Yoo Youngjae – adiktif yang mematikan akal sehatnya.

"Daeh –"

Youngjae, dan cinta pertamanya. Cerita yang bahkan mustahil terjadi. Namun kini Youngjae merasakannya. Dan cinta pertamanya – Prague, sosok yang penuh keindahan. Pangeran bagi seorang Youngjae dari negeri dongeng. Pangeran nyata yang datang dalam hidup Youngjae.

 _The End,_

A/N : Hai, hai, semuaaaaaaa! DaeJae Shipper mana suaranyaaa! *lempar poster DaeJae* Aigoo, akhirnya dedeq Jungie debut x3 Setelah sekian lama mengidam-ngidamkan menjadi seorang Author. akhirnya Jungie publish jugaaaa~ KAWAN-KAWAN! perkenalkan saya author baru yang sangat amatlah gak mutu dalam berbahasa T^T Entah kalo aku buat ff rasanya kok kaya gak pernah keren gitu :V Tapi berhubung saya adalah author baru. Jadi dimohon dengan sangat komentar positifnya. Biar Jungie terus semangat buat ff buat kalian semua wkwk. Yang gak asing sama saya pasti anda merasakan betapa absurd dan tak jelasnya hidup saya. Wkwkwk. /Tuh kan gua mulai ngaco ngomongnya/.

Oh ya, akhir-akhir ini kayanya banyak banget ya moment juga reality show bertebaran. Tapi jujur saja, Jungie sedang lelah nge-fangirl *di pukpuk DaeJae*. Ah, berhubung aku jarang nge-stalk BAP akhir-akhir ini. Salamkan saja salam ku pada mereka :'' katakan aku rindu pada Youngjae *di death glare mas dae*

Nah, berkaitan dengan penggunaan bahasa, penulisan, dan lain-lain. Aku harap katakan sejujurnya, karena Jungie bener-bener butuh wawasan lebih tentang dunia perketikan. Dan boleh di akui, kalo aku ini buat ff ini hampir sebulan, dan itu pun karena aku selalu mager di tengah jalan :'' Anda sekalian pasti tau lah hidup jadi murid yang penuh dengan tugas dan harus bolak-balik sekolah-rumah. Perjuangan banget dempet-dempetan di kereta ampe rumah tepar T^T Pembuatan FFnya udah dari januari, jadi satu bulan pas februari. Dan refisi bahkan udah 1 bulan setengah karena aku selalu gak puas sama hasilnya. Alasan lain kenapa aku lama publish, karena aku selalu minder dan juga gak percaya diri sama karyaku. Tau gak? pas gua pertama mau ngepublish ff ini rasanya degdegan. Sumpah, takut ngecewain :''' Kalo ada yang minta ff berchapter. maaf aja Jungie belum sanggup. Karena banyak tugas kliping, proposal, brosur, kerkom, dan bla bla bla. Ngahaha.

Semua saran, masukan, kritik, silakan anda masukkan ke Review. Tapi, please. Jangan bash. Hargai hati orang, kalo gak bisa - diam. Gak susah kan?

Mungkin ada yang tertarik buat hubungin dedeq Jungie, si PHO DaeJae. Mangga, kirim aja email ke : 28

Gua gak sombong, tapi suka sok sibuk :v sumpah deh, gaboong.

Ok, akhir kalam,

RnR, Juseyo! *bow bareng DaeJae*

Jungie,


End file.
